


Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 15 A Plague of Insecticons

by specspectacle, Twilight-Owls (LadyTorix)



Series: Afterspark Podcast: Transformers G1 [16]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Commentary, Episode Review, Links, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Swearing, Video, YouTube, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/pseuds/specspectacle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTorix/pseuds/Twilight-Owls
Summary: In which, the Autobots run into a bit of a bug infestation, Sideswipe's got no sense of direction and oil tankers are tossed gracefully through the air.





	Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 15 A Plague of Insecticons

**Author's Note:**

> If you need an audio only version of the podcast please check out the links at the end of the transcript!

[Stinger]

O: What the fuck is the cereal for!?! I don't know, do you know!?!

[Intro Music]

O: Hello, and welcome to the Afterspark Podcast, an episode by episode recap of the generation 1 Transformers cartoon. I'm Owls!

S: And I'm Specs!

O: Today we're gonna be talking about episode number 15, “A Plague of Insecticons.” Let's talk about giant robots today, shall we?

S: Yes.

O: We open in this episode on a tropical island in a mangrove forest where several people are poling their boats through the forest.

S: It's called the, “Demon Swamp.”

O: That seems racist somehow?

S: Well, it might have been the Insecticons that named it that, actually.

O: [sighs] Eh, I guess. And loo, a giant fucking beetle rises from the water!

S: Saying welcome to, “Demon Swamp,” ergo--

O: Okay, point taken.

S: What--why--why they might have named it that.

O: Yeah. Meet the Insecticons! Cybertronians that are here, now, for some reason. Uh, Shrapnel, Bombshell, and Kickback, who are a stag beetle, a boll weevil and a grasshopper respectively.

S: Bombshell is also sometimes listed as a Japanese rhinoceros beetle, interestingly enough.

O: Yeah, we'll probably keep calling him a boll weevil but we--I definitely see how it could be a rhinoceros beetle. The people flee, leaving behind several bags of food.

S: That for some reason just really looked like fur to me, it was--

O: They did.

S: Yeah.

O: But the Insecticons can eat this how...and why???

S: Apparently they had to adapt somehow, I don't know. And Kickback belly flops onto the one boat the remaining people are fleeing on, and...yeah.

O: The fleeing humans stupidly mentioned a farm and the Insecticons overhear this and decide to go pay a visit.

S: They don't even finish everything they were eating.

O: They don't.

S: I guess it'll be there when they get back, but ehh. At the Ark the Autobots get a distress call from Bali about giant robot insects.

O: Skyfire says not to worry, the Skyfire extermination service is it's way.

S: Skyfire why are you so violent now!?!

O: He just really, really hates bugs, okay?

S: Well, I guess they wouldn make an awful mess smashing against his windshield at the speed of however fast he goes.

O: Yeah, yeah.

S: There would have been a lot more bugs then than there are now. Skyfire then just like, transforms? In the middle of the main room of Autobot headquarters the--the Teletraan 1 room.

O: And everybody just loads up, and by everybody we mean: Spike, Bumblebee, Windcharger and Brawn. But yeah, you're like--can he just fly out of the Ark, easily down the hallways in his jet mode? [dissolves into laughter]

S: Scale in this cartoon makes no goddamn sense.

O: It has some problems.

S: It really does.

O: We see Laserbeak returning to the Decepticon base, radioing ahead to Megatron to inform him of the robotic insects.

S: Megatron, Soundwave, and Thundercracker decide to head to Bali, Bah-li to track down the Insecticons. (Or maybe just to have a nice vacation.)

O: Ah, again, I've seen what Megatron has to deal with on a day-to-day basis. I don't think I’d judge him if he’s like, that’s it I'm going to Bali! [laughs]

S: So I guess they get to Bali and then Soundwave sends out Ravage to track them.

O: And Ravage just sort of hops away following the scent, it's so CUTE!?! Help!?!

S: He just kind of bounces.

O: It’s so cute!!! [giggles] They do find a Decepticon escape pod that was apparently launched from the Nemesis before it crash-landed on Earth.

S: So yes, this does answer at least one question I had which was--were there still Decepticons on the darn ship? And so the answer is definitely yes, but this doesn't answer how many Decepticons were on that ship.

O: The world may never know.

S: Um-hm. This leads Thundercracker to realize that the giant robot bugs they're tracking are actually Decepticons that gained insect alts instead of vehicle alts.

O: We cut to the Insecticons who have found the before mentioned farm and they just dive into a field of grain and start chowing down!

S: Oh my god they're vegans!

O: [laughs]

S: We never see them eating meat or anything.

O: You don’t so--

S: Just like metal, and grain, and other organic, uh--crops. Crops. They eat crops, okay?

O: So in addition to our Skyfire group, another group of Autobots show up Bali. This group being composed of: Optimus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Trailbreaker. They run into a religious celebration prompting them to try to take a shortcut and Sideswipe decides to take the lead, going off-roading.

S: You're a fucking Lamborghini Sideswipe you do not have enough ground clearance for this! At all!

O: [laughs]

S: At all, at all, at all.

O: And Sunstreaker gives his bro shit, uh, because Sideswipe ultimately leads the group into a dead end.

S: Complete with a size changing hole.

O: Wheeljack also makes fun of Sideswipe’s poor pathfinding skills.

S: And back to what white Americans thought not Americans sounded like circa the 1980’s. It's pretty racist.

O: It’s pretty racist. And yet more people are fleeing the giant vegetarian robot insects.

S: Some poor guy bails out of a combine shouting that he knew they should have sprayed the grass for bugs.

O: Not entirely sure how that would have helped you, good buddy but I mean… [laughs]

S: Hey, maybe--maybe insecticide would have warded off giant metal insects, who knows? The Autobots show up and exit Skyfire while Skyfire’s like...half transformed? There's a really weird pause here in the animation.

O: And he has legs while everyone just bailed out of him like, it is so bizarre looking. I love it.

S: Yeah, but I mean you could legitimately transform his--

O: Um-hmm.

S: His toy like that, so...

O: Whirl too, I think? You could--he could have legs, it was so funny.

S: Yeah...so a fight ensues as we were introduced to the Insecticons’ special skills. This is why you buy the toys, kids! Why you buy the toys!

O: [laughs] Including being able to clone themselves, for some reason?

S: You gotta have some sort of cannon fodder I guess, when there's only three of ya.

O: I...well, I mean, the Insecticons actually will act as cannon fodder for the remainder of the series for [the] Decepticons like, their clones will, so I--valid point, they're basically the Veh--the Vehicons of the series.

S: Pretty much, I mean it was an easy way to explain how the Decepticons would have like, large numbers rather than just having a weird variety of alternately colored Seekers.

O: Yeah, this--I almost feel like they should have introduced these guys sooner so that they could that instead of these Seekers that we’ll never see again.

S: Yeah, eh, I don't know what the writers were thinking or the artists, it was probably a weird combination of no one was doing their job.

O: No one was thinking. [laughs]

S: Okay, so um, so Brawn thinks these clones are optical illusions until he and Skyfire are thrown into a lake by said clones.

O: Then the Autobots flee into some weirdly large corn hoping that reinforcements are coming soon.

S: It’s really, really, really, large corn--it’s kind of amazing.

O: Yeah. Now about those reinforcements! Sideswipe’s brilliant plan after leading everyone to that dead-end was to tunnel their way to their destination.

S: He's really not a smart dude.

O: And yet, that doesn't explain why everyone else here went along with it. [laughs]

S: The Insecticons shoot spikes into the corn but Windcharger uses a repulsor field to keep everyone safe. Um, another nod to Windcharger’s weird magnet powers.

O: Yeah, surprise! The Decepticon tracking party has arrived and Skyfire can't transform.

S: You had one job Skyfire. Unfortunately that job is to be taxi, never mind that you're a scientist not a warrior and you mentioned that your very first episode.

O: And now you're stuck here with Brawn and Windcharger. Brawn and Windcharger. Against Megatron. Ya guys are screwed.

S: Well, also Bumblebee and Spike, if I’m remembering properly, but--

O: Okay, Spike-- without being able to steal a gun from somebody is effectively useless in this fight and Bumblebee--Bumblebee is a, supposed to be spy, obviously.

S: Yeah. Despite being--

O: He's a terrible spy, but he's supposed to be a spy!

S: Despite being bright yellow, supposedly a spy.

O: [laughs] Right!

S: No one’s good at their jobs.

O: Except the cassettes!

S: Yeah, and Ratchet.

O: And Ratchet!

S: I mean, Wheeljack’s also good at building things but they tend to explode--

O: I want to--I mean the cassettes and Soundwave, okay?

S: Okay.

O: He’s the most competent guy in the Decepticon army.

S: Yes, okay--also you should probably sit down Skyfire, you're significantly taller than that weird corn.

O: And then Brawn apparently has something against Rumble as he calls him a sawed-off nerd and he's glad he's not with the other Decepticons?

S: So what do you think Rumble’s nerd qualities are, exactly? Like, what kind of nerd do you think he is?

O: Video games? Weird foreign films?

S: Music, maybe? Legos.

O: I like that! Anyway, this is just making me like Brawn less and Rumble more.

S: Well, you already didn't much like Brawn, so it’s not--

O: No, but it’s a, it’s raising Rumble in my estimation.

S: So the Insecticons don't seem to know who Megatron is. The conversation basically went as so: Megatron--We're all the same! Insecticons--Great! Now help us kill these guys.

O: [laughs] Megatron sees absolutely no downside to this, as the Decepticons prepare to fire.

S: And back to our other group of idiots.

O: I swear in the previous scene they looked like they were underground but apparently Sideswipe’s barely made a dent into digging through this mountain, hill, whatever.

S: I'm guessing that was just some sort of wall, considering what I'm going to say next…

O: [laughs]

S: Optimus finishes this tunnel with his chest by ramming through the rest of the rock in truck mode, so obviously--

O: It wasn’t--

S: --it's not a very thick--

O: Rock wall or something. The other Autobots follow. Sideswipe mysteriously turning into a clone of his brother for a few seconds.

S: And they finally arrived to help Skyfire’s group. The twins yelling, ramping up a hill, and then transforming into--in midair to tackle the Insecticons and Megatron from above. It was obviously the proudest moment of their lives.

O: You know it was. Megatron comes up swinging though, getting Sideswipe an incredibly inappropriate hold and then chucking him across the field and straight into Skyfire’s arms.

S: Skyfire’s his knight in shining armor.

O: He’s everybody’s knight in shining armor.

S: He is! And then Ironhide pretends to be Ratchet again. Ratchet I'm assuming is--

O: Not here, I'm pretty sure he's back at base.

S: He’s--he’s sir-not-appearing-in-this-film.

O: Yes! Well, sir-not-appearing-in-this-episode, anyway.

S: Yeah. The Autobots attack and the Decepticons take to the air and escape. This seems like an obvious tactical solution for the Decepticons.

O: I mean, look, if they could fly in the Autobots can’t, why wouldn't they just be like--alright this isn't worth our time today? Wheeljack proceeds to fix Skyfire who takes off to keep an eye on the Decepticons, while the rest of the Autobots follow on the ground.

S: He does. Soundwave notices the idiot following them immediately and Megatron sends the Insecticons to take care of Skyfire.

O: Skyfire wishes for a laser powered flyswatter and the Insecticons call him a booby.

S: [sighs] Harsh words from a group of robot insects.

O: [laughs]

S: Wheeljack shoots the insecticons off Skyfire’s wings. Actually, I don't remember was Wheeljack flying here?

O: Wheeljack has flying! So Wheeljack takes off.

S: He's not wearing a jet pack that we can see but apparently he can fly, yeah. So yeah, Wheeljack shoots the Insecticons off Skyfire’s wings and then Kickback kicks him to the ground.

O: Optimus then catches him with this soft metal trailer, which is definitely softer than the ground in every conceivable way.

S: Somehow. And at a nearby oil refinery the Decepticons land amid cries of, “The monsters are back, run!”

O: Has ch--has Megatron hit this place before? Is this from an earlier episode? Should we recognize this place Specs!?!

S: Maybe this is where the Insecticons have been going to get--I don't know their fuel when they're not chowing down on cereal?

O: [laughing] They’re--they were just eating wheat though!

S: I don’t know? So Soundwave does his normal job--when we get to Energon situations like this and he's the Tupperware mate again as he creates some more empty cubes.

O: And we're just dumping oil into these cubes and it’s magically Energon, ‘kay.

S: Sounds about right according to everything else they do. Bombshell drops down and uses his, “Override wave,”--I am making quotation marks with my fingers--um, on Sunsteaker and Sideswipe.

O: Sunstreaker says, “Hey, somebody else is driving me!” I feel like I can make a dirty joke here with..well, almost no effort really.

S: Yeah...zero effort and introducing another fancy reason to buy these even though the toys don't actually do that.

O: [Chuckling] Yes.

S: You just gotta have a representation of that character that you really love that does that thing and then you can pretend that your other toys are being mind controlled. And uh, so Trailbreaker uses his force fields to block the override away--array. Again, more fancy abilities.

O: Why aren't we just shooting bombshell? Wheeljack has missiles, he used missiles earlier they seemed pretty effective.

S: Cuz you know we gotta remind the kids about the toys’ cool abilities!

O: You realize who you're talking to, right? This is the person who has five [six, at the time of posting] Megatrons, remember. Clearly I am not inclined to branch out.

S: I guess they're appealing to people more like me, who have a weird-ass selection.

O: [laughs] I am connoisseur, thank you!

S: You specialize, mine is a bit wider though I do have two Drifts and like, two Ratchets. Brawn requests some assistance at getting close to Bombshell, so Optimus is just like, fucking picks him up and lobs him through the air.

O: Brawn then lands on Bombshell.

S: This is, you know, the second Decepticon that Brawn has ridden. I mean, first was Soundwave and it pretty much cemented your dislike of him.

O: Yeah, pretty much. If you hurt Soundwave I’m not going to like you very much. Brawn falls off, or is kicked off. It's kind of unclear.

S: Who’s then caught by Skyfire, who is basically (as I said) everyone's knight in shining armor but Skyfire catches him right before he hits the ground.

O: Again, how was this an improvement? That doesn't mean the force of his fall just disappears, you know.

S: That's true, that's very true! You--if you’re a human your inside bits end up splattered against the rest of you.

O: I mean maybe, maybe robots don't have that same problem but--but definitely any time they catch the humans.

S: Yeah..so back at the oil refinery we see the Decepticons filling yet more cubes, only now Rumble’s in tow.

O: So...basically, what this means is he was probably in Soundwave’s chest compartment all along, meaning that Brawn is just wrong about everything today.

S: Yeah, the Insecticons show up and Megatron tells them to crack open an oil tanker and drink their fill.

O: Okay, so they're not vegetarian but then why were they eating all that grain earlier!?!

S: They had a craving, they wanted their cereal.

O: They're giant bugs, not pregnant women with a craving! The Autobots show up and Megatron tells Soundwave to, “Activate the Ravage cassette!”

S: What a way to, um...dehumanize is maybe not the right word? De-personify? De-personify one of your most competent soldiers.

O: But we do get more cute Ravage bounding, which makes me happy.

S: He just bounce, bounce, bounce--

O: [laughs]

S: --all the way over to the Autobots. And now it's Sunstreaker that's pretending to be his brother for a shot.

O: In a tussle with Thundercracker--Optimus, Wheeljack, and Brawn end up coming up underneath the pier Thundercracker’s standing on and throwing him up and into the oily water he'd already set ablaze.

S: Thundercracker’s just not making good decisions.

O: No. [laughs]

S: And Ironhide manifests fire extinguishers out of his hands in an attempt to control the blazing oil around them and then Shrapnel uses lightning to attack the Autobots telling them to, “taste to the lightning-lightning,” maybe? Isn’t he the one that [repeats words]...?

O: Oh, he might, I can't remember. [He is.] I do love that Wheeljack’s response is, “It tastes terrible!,” after he gets hit though.

S: It's a good response. I like it. Good on ya, Wheeljack.

O: I like Wheeljack.

S: I love--I like him too. He’s a--he’s a good fella. But rubber tires save the day, as Bumblebee transforms and Sharpnel’s attacks have no effect. Oh my god, that just makes me think of the thing from the Mars Attacks! comics and Spike’s rubber boots.

O: Oh my god, that part was amazing. I love it cause like--

S: Yeah.

O: --the solder gives him shit, but he’s like, “Ha!,” at the very end, it’s great. Uh, this prompts Wheeljack to ride Sunstreaker into battle and shoot Shrapnel with his missiles.

S: And then Optimus rides into battle on top of Ironhide and Trailbreaker.

O: Like a foot on each one. It's kind of great. Seeing as the lightning has failed, Megatron shoots the oil tanker, jumps into the water and then pushes it towards the oil refinery in an effort to blow up the Autobots.

S: Optimus just kind of bear hugs the ship and sort of makes it sink…

O: Megatron takes aim at Spike and then Optimus pops out of the water holding the oil tanker above his head.

S: This is really absurd looking because Optimus is like, 1/24 the size of this oil tanker or something? He is very small compared to the oil tanker.

O: Right! But then Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, chucks an ENTIRE oil tanker at Megatron!!!

S: And the Insecticons proceed to say--fuck this shit--and take off with some Energon.

O: Megatron pops back up yells to stop them and then Reflector is here for some reason?

S: He had to get his paycheck somehow.

O: [laughs] Well, like where did Rumble go? Like, Rumble I don’t think is there anymore, so I’m like, was Rumble supposed to be Reflector the entire time? Was Reflector supposed to be Rumble? Did Rumble say, fuck this shit, and hop back inside Soundwave?

S: Could be that, maybe he went to go do nerd stuff?

O: I'm gonna go with that. Anyway, the Decepticons follow the Insecticons into the air and the Autobots laugh cause this day is saved once again, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Wait, no, that's wrong. [laughs] Anway, that’s the end of our episode, join us next time for the season 1 finale, Heavy Metal War! Where the Constructicons are introduced and Megatron is a cheater McCheater pants.

S: And we don't actually address any of the ecological issues that happened in this episode with the oil.

O: Or any of the other terrible things that Megatron and the Decepticons have done that further affected the ecology around them. Eh, that’s not the word I’m looking for...environment. I’m going to go with environment. Alright, Specs, what are our fanfics for today?

S: We have two fanfiction recommendations for today. Our theme for both of them is Insecticons um, but so let's go forward with this--I will introduce the first one and then Owls can introduce the second one because it was her recommendation.

O: Yay!

S: Alright, so the first one is titled, “Icehopper,” by Ayngelcat, and that's angel with a “y”. (It'll be spelled for you.) So it's in the G1 continuity, it's rated G, uh, it's rated--its Gen, there aren't any pairings. It’s just a cute little short thing. So characters are: Shrapnel, Bombshell and Kickback. And so, the authors summary is, “Another fic I wrote a while back which I've hauled from an obscure place. The time of year seems appropriate. I confess to it being a favorite besides which, insecticons needs love.” So this is actually set during…

O: The winter, or…?

S: Yes, it’s set during the winter.

O: Ah.

S: Originally written for the TF_speedwriting, with the prompt, “Snow White,” and summary, summary is, “Kickback has fun in the snow which does not provide quite so much fun to fellow insecticons, and there's a warning for extreme Insecta-fluff.”

O: [chuckles]

S: With a smiley face. So ya, recommendat-- the theme or here--whatever is, “Insecticons,” lots of Insecticon cuteness.

O: And my recommendation for today is, “Unusual Subjects to Take Up in Therapy,” by Sparklight. Continuity for this is Shattered Glass, which is one of my favourite continuities ever and um, I just happened to remember that uh, Shattered Glass Bombshell was in this and recommended it for it. The rating is G, the--it is Gen, there are no pairings though I will admit I feel like I get some Cliffjumer, uh, Bombshell vibes in this but um, but it's not listed that way. Characters are: Regular universe Cliffjumper, Shattered Glass Bombshell, Shattered Glass Starscream, Shattered Glass Sideswipe and Shattered Glass Megatron.

Summary, “After Megatron expresses concern over how Cliffjumper is handling his new situation and Cliffjumper insists he's doing FINE, he still ends up talking to Bombshell about alternates, the differences between his native reality and this one (and the people in it) and, just a little, about how he's dealing with it. At first reluctantly, and later less so.” The theme for this was Bombshell, basically (and the Insecticons).

So, some background on the Shattered Glass universe and the plot in the main Shattered Glass stuff is that the normal Cliffjumper actually ends up there and ends up a allying himself with the Shattered Glass Decepticons, who are the good guys in this universe. I quite like this fic, I want to say it's like five or six chapters long but it is complete um, and I just enjoy getting to read anything with Shattered Glass in it but I thought characterizations in this were good and we don't actually get to see a ton of Shattered Glass Bombshell material, so it was interesting.

S: Sounds good, and we’ve got fanart today!

O: We do! So, our fanartist for today is Red or Russet Red, I'm not entirely sure which one they go by. We will have additional links to their stuff on our Tumblr but the stuff that we will list on at least AO3 is that Russet Red has a Tumblr, Twitter, and an Instagram. They tend to do a lot of ID-IDW stuff, though I think there's probably more stuff on there too? There is a variety of characters, uh, the IDW continuity as far as I can tell. Some really cute stuff, ranging from sprite art, to sketches, and finished pieces. They have mine--my undying gratitude for making adorable Coswave fluff, yes!

Uh, our three art recommendations for the day are, a sleepy ambulance--which is Ratchet related. A Coswave sprite they did which is super cute, and then some Minimus fanart, where he is holding a bunch flowers, that I just thought was cute.

S: Sounds adorable.

O: I really recommend them, their art style’s pretty damn fucking cute!

S: Okay, and so that just about wraps it up for us today. Remember to check us out on Tumblr or Pillowfort at Afterspark-Podcast for any additional information, show notes, or links we may have mentioned. You can also find us on Facebook and Twitter at Afterspark Pod (all one word) and various other locations as Afterspark Podcast such as AO3, iTunes, Google Podcasts Stitcher and YouTube, just to name a few. Till next time, I'm Specs!

O: And I'm Owls!

S: Toodles!

[Outro Music]

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic Recommendations:**
> 
>   * [Icehopper](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F590497&t=OWY4NWI5NDZiYTBkYzBhNmM3MjkxYmIzMTBiNmIxMTEyZGYwMWNiMyx1UW1sNkxyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184816386778%2Fg1-episode-15-show-notes&m=0) by [Ayngelcat](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FAyngelcat%2Fpseuds%2FAyngelcat&t=MWM4Nzk1ZjU3ZTU0NzcwMmNjZTdiOTA3YmRhYjI5MTc3ZDI0YmZjMCx1UW1sNkxyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184816386778%2Fg1-episode-15-show-notes&m=0)
>   * [Unusual Subjects to Take Up in Therapy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F2779952%2Fchapters%2F6236369&t=ZGU5N2Q1NGEyMDc5YjMwMDMxOGRkZTdjZjg1ODdmMjk5M2ZhYWNkYSx1UW1sNkxyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184816386778%2Fg1-episode-15-show-notes&m=0) by [sparklight](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fsparklight%2Fpseuds%2Fsparklight&t=NWFlNzBjMDk5YWU2NGI4ODk1MTg1NjgzYmVlYTVjNmRjZWFlMmRiYyx1UW1sNkxyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184816386778%2Fg1-episode-15-show-notes&m=0)
> 

> 
> **Fanartist Recommendation:  Red @russet-red**  
>  Where to find them:
> 
>   * [Instagram](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Frussetred%2F&t=ODkyNDBlOWQxNmI5ZTYwMzEyZjk5MDNkMTg4MDY3NjY2MzVjNTE3ZCx1UW1sNkxyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184816386778%2Fg1-episode-15-show-notes&m=0)
>   * [Tumblr](https://russet-red.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Twitter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fraadst&t=ZGMzNGJmMzQ4ZDA4NTlkZTBmM2I2MzE5ZGRmNzgzMDIxM2YxMWQ2MCx1UW1sNkxyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184816386778%2Fg1-episode-15-show-notes&m=0)
> 

> 
> Favorite Art:
> 
>   * [Sleepy Ambulance](http://russet-red.tumblr.com/post/178790863464/a-sleebey-ambulance-for-lostlightfest)
>   * [Coswave Sprite](http://russet-red.tumblr.com/post/170216280329/hey-so-yall-hear-about-that-coswave)
>   * [Minimus and Flowers](http://russet-red.tumblr.com/post/166307999289/apparently-im-only-capable-of-drawing-minimus-4)
> 

> 
> **Where to find us:**
> 
>   * [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/aftersparkpodcast)
>   * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/AftersparkPod)
>   * [Google Play](https://play.google.com/music/listen#/ps/Imo2wtgyxc6dc5ayfomcavnitaa)
>   * [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/afterspark-podcast/id1452120342)
>   * [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Afterspark-Podcast)
>   * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/afterspark-podcast?refid=stpr#_=_)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/@AftersparkPod)
>   * [Tumblr](https://afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG4cYaXdC4dtgl7a_paS6vg#_=_)
> 

> 
> You can also find us on our personal Tumblrs [@twilight-owl](http://twilight-owl.tumblr.com/) and [@specspectacle](http://specspectacle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
